


Possibilities

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Connor explore their future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> HappyVerse inspired but not part of it.

Kyle looked up at the man he loved, his head resting on the bare thigh.

"I like the name Jenny."

"I know. But what if it's a boy?" Connor stroked the other's hair, smiling lovingly at his lover.

"A boy? God forbid; I was hell on my mom." Kyle chuckled as Connor shrugged.

"One more thing in common for us; raised by our moms." The partly Asian man bent over and kissed Kyle tenderly.

"Yeah, and your dad is trying to make that up to both of us. I mean, a whole house and yard?"

"It was so we'd stay in Star City." Connor had no illusions on the generous bonding gift, given when their application to adopt in the womb had been accepted.

"True." Kyle smiled. "Still, it is a nice house."

"And there's four more rooms." Connor exchanged a look with his partner, and then they were both moving for the next room.


End file.
